Brian Martin
Brian Martin is an American male lieutenant. He is the son of Steve Martin and Grace Martin, having been moved from Japan to America after Godzilla's first attack on Tokyo in 1954 along with his parents, but moved back to Japan on his own accord to join the Japanese army. He is recognized by the people of Japan as a hero after he played a major role in trapping Godzilla in an underwater volcano in 1984, stopping the creature from destroying all of Japan. He later joined as a lieutenant of G-Force as soon as it is founded until he was kicked out in 1989 by the commander after suggesting that Godzilla wasn't as bad as people believed, and shouldn't be killed. He rejoined G-Force in 1993 to pilot Mechagodzilla and helped to successfully defeat Godzilla. However, at a party to celebrate their victory, he met Azusa Gojo; the two became enamored with each other and began dating, bonding over Baby Godzilla, who Azusa was tasked with raising after the infant imprinted on her. Both Azusa and Brian grew an affection for Baby, almost being like his surrogate parents. This caused Brian to once again have second thoughts about fighting Godzilla, as Azusa was; while he did still pilot Mechagodzilla during the final battle, he initially refused to fire the shock anchors at Godzilla, but did so after being threatened to be fired again. After Godzilla was resurrected by the nuclear reactors of the Garuda and MOGUERA and destroys Mechagodzilla, he reunited with Azusa, who told Baby to go with Godzilla. The two watched as father and son retreated to the ocean, hoping that peace between their species would last. History Early Life Brian was conceived when his parents, Steve and Grace Martin, lived on the Lagos Island colony, and was born soon after Godzilla attacked Tokyo in 1954 and was then killed by the Oxygen Destroyer. He was born in Japan, but his parents moved to America, their homeland, in an attempt to move on from what had happened. Brian grew up in America, and was told about Godzilla's attack by his father when he was considered old enough to hear it. Grace died when he was still a young kid when she and Steve tried to have another child, but she had a miscarriage in which both her and the baby died. Steve ended up having to raise Brian as a single parent. When Brian eventually reached his early 20s, he wanted to move back to Japan and work for the Japanese army. Steve was uneasy with this, but eventually gave in and let him do so. Steve died in 1983 due to having a less lethal but still fatal case of radiation poisoning from being so close to Godzilla during his first attack, which is also what caused the miscarriage. Brian promised Steve before he died that he would make sure that nothing like what happened on Lagos would happen again. ''Godzilla Returns After seeing the report on the news that Godzilla attacked a fishing boat, Brian received a phone call from the prime minister of Japan telling him to come to his office. After the Prime Minister addressed Godzilla's return to the nation and ensured that the government would do everything in their power to stop him, he told Brian about the G-Energy generator, and how it may have been what was attracting Godzilla to Japan. When another lieutenant and a good friend of Brian, Steve Wilson, handed a map showing the location of the attack, the prime minister sent Brian and Steve to try and see if they could find Godzilla nearby the shipwreck. Brian then told Steve about another friend of his named Zach Gordon, who had a helicopter they could use to go to the attack site. Steve then goes to grab weapons and backup. Brian then walked to Zach's house and asked him to use his chopper, and Zach agrees, on the condition that he can come along too. The next morning, Brian and Steve met up with Zach at the Tokyo Harbor, where he was waiting with the chopper. He and the others then got into the chopper and headed towards the location of the shipwreck. They arrived but saw no sign that Godzilla was there anymore, but Steve spotted an island nearby. However, Godzilla emerged from the ocean, and the chopper grazed on his dorsal plates, causing it to crash-land on the island. They then woke up hours later. Only Brian, Steve, and Zach survived the crash. They decided to set up camp, until they heard two monster roars, and decided to check it out. It turned out to be Anguirus and Rodan fighting. As Brian and the others walked back towards camp after almost being crushed by rocks that crashed because of the battle, Godzilla arrived on the island and battled Rodan. A chopper then arrived at the island and picked up Brian and the others. When they arrived at the army base, they were greeted by the army commander and discussed how they would deal with the three monsters. Zach and Brian suggested that if they let the three monsters meet in Tokyo (the location of the G-Energy generator), they would destroy each other. After having watched Godzilla destroy Yokohama, the commander agreed and sent all units to Tokyo. Brian then left to speak with the prime minister. When he arrived at his office, he asked for access to a G-Energy core. After Godzilla defeated Rodan and Anguirus, Brian called the commander to let him know that he managed to get his hands on a G-Energy core, and that he would drop the core into a underwater volcano nearby him. His plan worked, as Godzilla was lured into the underwater volcano and trapped beneath it. Brian was then congratulated for saving Japan, but he knew deep down that Godzilla would return again, and they would need to be ready for it. Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah: Battle for Earth Between the events of ''Godzilla Returns and Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah: Battle for Earth, Brian joined the newly founded G-Force as a Lieutenant. After Godzilla immediately attacked Tokyo after being freed from Mt. Fuji, he discussed how to stop Godzilla with Steve Wilson the G-Force Commander, the formal army commander, who suggested using an experimental bacteria that would weaken Godzilla's cells. When the commander got a call from the prime minster telling him about how King Ghidorah was freed from the meteor, they decided that they would fire one bullet at Godzilla, and the other at Ghidorah. After Mothra transfered her remaining life force to Godzilla, Brian argued with the commander about firing the bacteria at Godzilla, saying that since Mothra was a goddess, she wouldn't have transferred her remaining life force to Godzilla if he was pure evil. He also mentioned that without Godzilla, they wouldn't have been able to beat Rodan and Anguirus back in 1984, and that he would also be their only hope that killing King Ghidorah. Godzilla would also be the only thing that could stop any other, more dangerous monsters like Ghidorah if they came. However, the commander refused to believe that Godzilla or any other monster was any good, and kicked Brian from G-Force, calling him a disgrace to the organization and his family name. This deeply hurt and frustrated Brian. He left willingly. When Godzilla started heading back to the ocean after killing King Ghidorah and cremating Mothra, Brian watched as Godzilla walks towards the ocean and said: "Nature has a way sometimes of reminding man of just how small he is. She occasionally throws up the terrible offsprings of our pride and carelessness to remind us of how puny we really are in the face of a tornado, an earthquake, or a Godzilla. The reckless ambitions of man are often dwarfed by their dangerous consequences. For now, Godzilla, that strangely innocent and tragic monster, has disappeared beneath the waves. Whether he returns or not, or is never again seen by human eyes, the things he has taught us… remain..." Trivia *Brian's first name is a homage to the name of the main character of the Godzilla Returns novel by Marc Cerasini, Brian Shimura. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:G-Force Members